More recently it has become known that mechanical milking processes can be speeded up, the occurance of teat infection due to mechanical milking processes being carried out without complete milk "let-down" and the incidence of excessive vacuum at the teats can be effectively reduced if steps are carried out prior to milking in order to assure complete "milk let-down". Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby complete "milk let-down" may be accomplished before initiation of mechanical milking processes.
Various forms of teat washing devices heretofore have been known including the teat cleansing apparatus disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,423. However, although this previously known teat cleansing apparatus is operative to accomplish a substantially complete teat cleansing operation in a reasonably short period of time, it is not operative to function as a "milk let-down" stimulating structure. Of course, at least an appreciable amount of time must be spent in washing teats prior to a mechanical milking operation and the subject of the instant invention is operative to effect a substantially complete "milk let-down" during the same period of time usually carried out manually for the purpose of teat cleansing.